Picturesque Family
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Takes place in the future. Baljeet is in college and Buford is working nearly every day. Their lives are almost completely separate. But there is one thing, a person, which will always keep them together. Warning: MPreg and small use of profanity.


So while randomly being bored I thought of something to do for BSquared or Bujeet whatever you decide to call it by so here is my random one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own P&F at all!

Summary: Takes place in the future. Baljeet is in college and Buford is working nearly every day. Their lives are almost completely separate. But there is one thing, a person, which will always keep them together. Warning: MPreg and small use of profanity.

* * *

><p>Baljeet unlocked the door to the apartment he shares with Buford, his boyfriend for nearly six years now. They started dating in high school, around sophomore year, and became inseparable since then. They had long decided, long ago, that they would move in with each other and Baljeet would go to college in the Tri-State area instead of going out of state to go to Harvard or Yale. An arguably bad decision taken Baljeet's intelligence but Baljeet didn't want to be too far away from the boy turned man that he's always loved and Buford certainty was not letting him go anywhere. Buford's excuse has always been 'Because I can't protect ya when you're over there' or 'You wouldn't survive over there without me' but the two knew that college was far different than high school and the nerd wouldn't be picked on or ridiculed for being gay (Buford thrown into that mix at some points but he always kicked the ass of whoever ridiculed them) or for being smart. Instead he would be accepted into the college life and by the new friends he was bound to make. Sure Baljeet didn't go to Harvard or Yale to study medicine (Baljeet finally decided in his junior year of high school that he wanted to become a doctor and not a physicist or a lawyer) but the Tri-State University was just as good and since the school was private the classes were small and more hands-on with the professor than it would have been at Harvard or Yale so in the long run it was a good decision.<p>

Baljeet closed and locked the door behind him and he walked straight into the dining room where a four person, wooden table was and sat down to do some of his homework before he started on dinner. He worked on his AP biology and AP calculus first, finishing the two long homework assignments in a matter of two and a half hours. That's when Baljeet moved into the kitchen to start on dinner, leaving his AP English and drawing (yes, there was homework in art class, typically finish a sketch or begin a sketch or whatever, Baljeet needed the extra art credit which was the only reason he is taking drawing in the first place). He started to boil some water, throwing some pinches of salt in, for some pasta as he started the sauce from scratch. Glancing at the clock Baljeet discovered that he had an hour to make dinner before Buford came home. "That should be enough time." Baljeet said to himself as he started to focus on the cooking.

Like predicted Buford came home within the next hour from his job as a mechanic. "'Jeet, I'm home!" Buford called out.

"I am in the kitchen Buford! I just finished dinner!" Baljeet called back. "Did you pick up Niti?"

"Oh damn it, no I didn't."

"Buford!" Baljeet yelled as he charged out into the hallway, a sauce covered spoon in hand, ready to hit Buford. Instead Baljeet stopped cold at Buford's snickering face and their daughter giggling as she stood before one of her dads.

"Gotcha!" The little girl of three years, with black hair like Baljeet, blue eyes like Buford, and a tan skin color that Baljeet decided was a mix between both men, called out as she ran down the hall to Baljeet.

Baljeet bent and gave his little girl a hug before standing once more and glaring at Buford. "Buford! Do not do that!"

Buford laughed as he closed the door with the lock and walked down the hall. "Oh come on 'Jeet, you have to admit, it was a good joke."

"Hm-hmm." Baljeet sounded, completely not amused as he crossed his arms before his chest.

Buford chuckled at his boyfriend before kissing the shorter male's lips. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta with a meat sauce."

"Yummy! My favorite!" Niti yelled as she jumped up and down. She started down towards the table, determined to sit down and get ready to eat, before Baljeet's voice called out to her.

"Bridgette Niti, you better wash your hands young lady." Baljeet said as he pointed a finger down another hall towards the bathroom. "You know those daycares are filthy."

Niti rolled her eyes but turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Buford chuckled and made his way towards the table when Baljeet repeated the command. "Buford, you better wash your hands too. You know you always get messy when you work."

Buford rolled his eyes and walked back towards Baljeet, stopping just inches before him and glaring down playfully at his boyfriend. "Oh yeah? Make me."

"Buford…" Baljeet drawled out in annoyance.

The taller man bent to kiss his boyfriend again. "Fine mom."

Buford turned and walked down towards the bathroom just as Niti came running down the hall, hands extended towards Baljeet. She stopped just before him and raised her hands to him. "See mommy! My hands are all clean!"

"Good job Niti." Baljeet smiled at his daughter. "Now go sit down."

"Yay!" The girl yelled as she rushed towards the table.

The little family ate their pasta dinner, laughing and smiling all the time. After dinner Baljeet helped Niti with her kindergarten homework (sadly she didn't completely inherit Baljeet's intelligence, though the girl is smarter than the rest of her classmates, she still has some Buford in there). Buford then washed her up and set her to bed while Baljeet finished the rest of his homework. Buford watched TV as Baljeet finished up, getting up only once to take a shower only to sit back down on the sofa after retrieving another beer from the fridge.

"Finished." Baljeet said closing a text book softly. He stood and bent his back backwards and walked over to join Buford on the sofa.

"Finally you're done." Buford muttered as her wrapped an arm around the smaller male's shoulders as he cuddled into his side. "What are they having you do? Rocket science shit?"

Baljeet chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "No Buford. College homework just requires more time. Of course you would not know because you never went to college."

"Eh…" Buford shrugged.

The Indian man sighed. "Buford, it would be good for you to at least go to community college. It will help this family."

Buford sighed and closed his eyes. It has been three years since Baljeet got pregnant. It was just after their senior year and both boys have been surprised and devastated, Baljeet especially. Buford, too shocked to do anything abandoned Baljeet for a moment. Baljeet had to deal with being pregnant for most of his nine months without Buford. He didn't want to abort the baby, he didn't believe in that, so he had to put off college for one whole year. Buford finally came back in just before Bridgette Niti Rai was born and Buford hasn't left Baljeet or Niti for that matter, ever sense. Buford felt completely horrible about leaving Baljeet in his time of need so from that moment on he has done everything to support his boyfriend and their child. Buford got two jobs, though he quit one since his boss turned out to be homophobic and when he found out about Buford and Baljeet and Niti he started to make Buford's life a living hell so Buford quit, after punching him off course. Luckily his ex-boss didn't press charges. Because of their busy schedules they had no choice but to put their daughter in a daycare for some days while others they left her with their parents and since the daycare center was so close to Buford's job he dropped her off and picked her up while Baljeet was in charge of taking Niti to their parents.

"We'll see 'Jeet." Buford said as he opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "I would have to talk to my boss to see if I could work it in."

Baljeet nodded, a small smile poking at his lips. "Yes, and if you do decide to go into college, I will help you get scholarships and grants and with your work."

Buford grinned. "Will you do it for me?"

"No." Baljeet quickly replied being completely serious.

Buford laughed. "Relax Baljeet, I was kidding."

"Hm…" Baljeet sounded.

The two stayed together watching TV for a few minutes before Baljeet moved to take a shower and Buford went to go to bed. Baljeet quickly stepped into his daughter's room and pecked her forehead softly before joining Buford once more in their bedroom. Baljeet crawled under the covers and sighed tiredly as Buford got comfortable in the bed beside him. Baljeet soon glued himself to his boyfriend's side and once again Buford wrapped his arms around the smaller male, hugging him even closer to his body. "'Night 'Jeet…" Buford grumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight Buford…" The Indian male muttered back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Buford placed a small kiss on Baljeet's head before falling quickly into a deep sleep, Baljeet following after just as Buford's soft snoring began.

Their lives may be nearly completely separate. But this ex-bully and this ex-nerd have their love. And from their love came the one thing, a person, which will always keep them together. That person is their daughter, and together, the three of them will always be, the picturesque family.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I wanted to do something like this because there isn't a whole lot with these two out there and something like Baljeet's and Buford's kid(s) has yet to be conquered.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
